


Watch Me Bleed

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [20]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, First Aid, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Injuries, Razors, Slash, Underneath Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: The second time it happened, it started as an accident. It really did.





	Watch Me Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maniclust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "Pain Play / Electricity / Cutting." Title comes from "Rock N Roll Razorblade" by Hanson.

The first time it happened, it was truly an accident because Taylor's just that clumsy. It's become a joke within the band that Taylor can break anything, but it's a joke rooted in truth. It isn't just _things_ , either; Taylor has a real talent for injuring himself in new and interesting ways.

In spite of that, he's a perfectionist. Some might say obsessive. He really just wanted to make sure that his solo was perfect that night, but somewhere along the way, the piano got the best of him. It wasn't until the last notes of the song rang out that he realized how much pain he was in. He'd noticed a dull throb in his finger through most of the song, but hadn't thought much of it. When he glanced down and saw the piano keys covered in blood, his first reaction was confusion. Then he looked at his right hand and saw its matching coat of crimson. Taylor couldn't even be sure where the actual cut was, but he was certain that it fucking _hurt_.

“Hey, Tay—what the _fuck_?” 

Taylor spun around, a little lightheaded and gave Zac a sheepish grin. “The piano bit me.”

“Jesus Christ...” Zac mumbled. “I'm gonna get the first aid kit. Don't touch anything else.”

Taylor nodded absently, still staring at the rivers of red running down his hand and wrist. He was starting to feel a little loopy, and he supposed endorphins or something were to blame for that. He turned back to his piano and found himself admiring the bloody fingerprints that coated it. It reminded him of their lyrics they'd written— _watch me bleed_ —and he wished he could take a picture of it without smearing blood all over his camera.

Zac rushed back onto the stage before Taylor could attempt to pick up his camera anyway, the first aid kit swinging from his hand. He plunked the box down on top of the piano and asked, “Okay, so what did you actually injure?”

“My hand,” Taylor replied with a shrug, turning his hand around in front of his eyes. Finally, he held up his middle finger and grinned. “This finger, I think.”

“Real mature,” Zac replied, but the corners of his lips twitched like he was trying not to smile. 

“It really doesn't hurt that mu—” Taylor said, the last word trailing off into a whimper as Zac grabbed his hand and swiped at it with some kind of antiseptic wipe.

“Are you sure it's just the one cut?” Zac asked, dabbing a little more gently. “I mean, that's a lot of blood. Looks like a vampire's wet dream in here.”

Taylor giggled. “I dunno. I didn't really even notice I'd done it...”

Zac shook his head. “Only you, Tay.”

He brought Taylor's hand closer to his face, his eyes narrowing as he mumbled something about stitches. Taylor didn't like the sound of that. For someone as accident prone as he was, he really hated hospitals and doctors. Zac doting on him, though... that he could get used to. Zac was usually like a bull in a china shop, too, although not quite up to Taylor's level of clumsiness. But when he took the time to care for someone, he could be really sweet. Like right then, as he dabbed all the blood away carefully, inspected the wound and planted a gentle kiss on it.

“There,” Zac said, smirking a little. “Kissed it and made it better. I think you'll live.”

Taylor smiled. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach and he wasn't entirely sure the endorphins were still to blame. He noticed vaguely that his finger had started to bleed again. Zac pulled Tay's hand back to his lips, his tongue darting out and swiping across it. It stung a little as it made contact with the cut, but it was one of those weird, pleasure mixed with pain sort of feelings. Taylor had to admit, at least to himself, that it wasn't just endorphins making his entire body tingle now.

“Umm,” Zac said, clearing his throat. “It was bleeding again. I'm just gonna... I'll put some gauze on it.”

Taylor nodded, feeling lightheaded again, and he didn't think it was just from the blood loss. He felt like he was floating as he watched Zac carefully wrap his finger in gauze and tape it into place. 

After Zac had packed up the first aid kit and gone, Taylor pulled out his camera and took a picture of the bloody piano, trying his best to ignore the strange feelings stirring inside of him.

****

The second time it happened, it started as an accident. It really did.

In addition to being clumsy, Taylor was also absent minded. His mind especially tended to wander while he shaved, which often led to little nicks and cuts. It had been a few days since the piano accident, and his finger was nearly healed, but he couldn't stop thinking about the way it had felt when Zac licked the blood from the wound. It had stirred up strange and highly inappropriate feelings in Taylor, but he couldn't stop them. He didn't _want_ to stop them.

“Fuck!” He cried out, realizing that he'd gotten distracted with all those thoughts of Zac and managed to cut himself. 

It wasn't a deep cut, but it was bleeding a lot. He still held the razor there, against his cheek, and he knew it was a bad, stupid idea, but he pressed down again. Just a little bit, just until it stung. Another river of blood streamed down his jaw and he leaned in to admire it in the mirror.

The bathroom door swung open and Zac walked in. “Are you almost done?”

Taylor spun around to face Zac, and try as he might, he couldn't keep himself from sounding a little gleeful as he said, “I cut myself.”

Zac just shook his head and stepped into the room. He nudged Taylor's head to the side none too gently, and a shiver ran down Tay's spine. He tried to glance at Zac out of the corner of his eye. 

“It's really not as bad as my finger was...” Taylor mumbled.

“Hold still,” Zac replied, sounding frustrated and... and something else. Taylor couldn't place it. He held his breath and waited for what Zac was going to do next.

For a moment, Zac didn't do anything. He kept his grip on Taylor's jaw, holding in completely still, and it was so quiet Taylor could hear _both_ of their hearts beating. Finally, Zac trailed his thumb up Taylor's neck, across his jaw, following the path of the blood up to its source. He pulled back and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking greedily on it while his eyes bore into Taylor. Taylor was thankful Zac's other hand still gripped his face or he thought he might have collapsed.

“Zac...” he breathed out, not brave enough to finish the sentence. He knew what he wanted to ask of his brother, but he couldn't.

But Zac got the message. He leaned in and darted his tongue out, licking up the trail his thumb had followed. It was hot, burning hot, and Taylor felt all the heat draining out of every other part of his body, his every sense focused on Zac's lips against his jaw. He planted the faintest of kisses right below the cut, then pulled back and stared blankly at Taylor.

“I... umm...” Zac stuttered out. “I think you'll be alright...”

Taylor nodded. “Yeah, I'll... just give me a second to finish up in here...”

Zac mumbled something Taylor couldn't make out, then backed out of the room. Taylor turned back to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. The cut was a thin red line, barely noticeable at all with the river of blood licked up. As one last drop felt into the sink, Taylor shivered again.

****

The third time, it was on purpose. Taylor couldn't even try to deny it. It had been two weeks since that day in the hotel bathroom and six days since Taylor had given up trying not to jerk off to thoughts of Zac licking and sucking at his throat like a vampire.

He'd fiddled with one of his razors until he finally freed it from its plastic casing. Taylor always had to fiddle with something. He sat on the bus couch, turning the razor over and over in his hand, willing himself to _just do it_. He pressed it against his fingers, letting the sharp corner of it just barely jab at his flesh. Each time, he pushed just a little bit more until finally he drew blood.

Just as he did, the bus door was flung open and Zac appeared. He stopped on the spot, head tilted to the side as he stared at Taylor. 

Taylor couldn't move. His hand was still extended in front of his face, razor poised between thumb and forefinger. A tiny rivulet of blood was dripping down his finger. Taylor knew he was grinning. He tried to stop. It didn't work. 

“Tay... did you...” There was accusation in Zac's voice, but curiosity, too.

He nodded. There was no point in lying. 

Hesitantly, Zac sat down on the couch next to him. He plucked the razor carefully from Taylor's fingers and sat it to the side, then drew Taylor's hand up to his mouth. His eyes flickered to Taylor's for a moment, as if to ask for permission, and Taylor nodded. Taylor watched transfixed as Zac planted gentle kisses up his finger, then ran his tongue up its length. He wrapped his hand around Taylor's wrist and sucked the entire finger into his mouth, and Taylor gasped at just how obscene it looked. Taylor was certain all the blood was gone, but he didn't want Zac to stop. Ever.

When Zac finally pulled away, breathing heavily, Taylor lunged for the razor. He flicked it across his other index finger, just enough to draw blood, then gave Zac a goofy grin.

“Oops.”


End file.
